


Side By Side 07 Story Page Cover Art

by sidebyside_archivist



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Art, Cover Art, Digital Art, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-01
Updated: 2002-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidebyside_archivist/pseuds/sidebyside_archivist
Summary: Black and grey photomanip of Spock sliding his hands into Kirk's pants. WARNING: NSFW!Artist unknown.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 3
Collections: Side By Side Issue 07





	Side By Side 07 Story Page Cover Art

**Author's Note:**

> Note from LadyKardasi and Sahviere, the archivists: this artwork was originally archived at [Side by Side](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Side_by_Side_\(Star_Trek:_TOS_zine\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2020. We tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Side by Side’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sidebyside/profile).


End file.
